


Drabble Collection

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: For when I have feelings that aren't actual fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble was inspired by the song Speechless by Rachel Platten 
> 
> A girl owns nothing

Jaime watched as Varys looked out over the audience sharing a laugh, the obsequious little man has never been Jaime's first choice for talk show interviews but he was currently the ratings leader and his agent had made sure he was booked as soon as "When the Wall Came Down" started being promoted.

"Now Jaime what was your favorite part of shooting this movie?" Varys asked turning his attention back to Jaime.

"Getting to work with my dear brother every day; his vision and passion for this movie was infectious." He went through the standard questions and played up the charm to work the audience over. Varys volleyed his questions while keeping the audience hanging on his every word. Jaime knew he only had a few minutes before his segment was up and his mental countdown had started the minute he'd sat down. Going home was the only thing he wanted so he could video chat until the early morning hours with the only face he wanted to see.

"One last question before I can let you go Jaime and I hope you'll forgive me but my little birds have been whispering about a possible romance between you and a certain leading lady; is there anything you'd like to share with our lovely audience?"

Jaime's sudden laugh was like a whip cracking in the air; his eyes teared up and crinkled at the edges as he tried to control himself. Margaery Tyrell was the very last person he'd date; too much like another overly ambitious actress known for playing the game of fame. Jaime had the good grace to not snort out loud and tempered his laugh to respond to Varys.

"Varys I can unequivocally confirm that your little birds are wrong."

"Oh do tell us then, what does Jaime Lannister like in his real life love interest?"

"Innocence." Jaime said as he looked into the camera hoping she was at home watching and cursing him. "And the ability to kick my ass."

"That's a tall order." Varys tittered as he pandered to the audience.

"She's a tall wench." 

"Oh are you confirming there is a woman who has stolen your heart?"

"What happened to one more question?"

"We always have a little leeway when you give us such unfettered access to the happenings in Jaime Lannister's life."

He laughed at that, the rumors of him and Cersei still too abstract and tangible at the same time for tabloids to prove anything. As much as he was seen with Cersei he was just as easily seen with Tyrion. In the last year Brienne had been photographed with him more than either of his siblings. His personal body guard on loan from Baratheon Security until the last of the Brave Companions went on trial.

"There is someone yes, though she might kill me when she sees this. She's a bit stubborn." An understatement of the highest order. Brienne was adamant that their fledging relationship be kept under wraps in case it jeopardized her job. He couldn't imagine Renly firing her but her code of honor refused to let them go any further than mind numbing kisses that left him speechless or hand holding when they were alone until her contract was up. He'd offered to pay for her graduate degree on the spot and the prickly look she shot him told him her answer was no before the words left her mouth. 

"You heard it here first my little birds, the great Jaime Lannister is finally off of the market by his own admission. Let us all mourn together." 

¥¥¥

I don't need a reason  
When you make me speechless  
We're getting loud tonight, we're allowed tonight to be-be-be  
Come on baby, make me speechless  
Come on baby, make me, uh

¥¥¥

When he finally made it home from the studio she was there and his heart lurched at the sight. She was off tonight and he'd already readied his mind to video chat and his insufficient left hand. Blue eyes searched his face, her body tense and ready to take flight at the slightest provocation.

"Why Jaime?"

"I'm devilishly pretty and short one hand?"

"Gods," he could see her biting back frustration with him. "Why are we doing this Jaime?"

"You quiet my demons Brienne and you have the most amazing eyes."

"I quit."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." 

¥¥¥

Why does this part always go so fast?  
And I really want this to last so bad  
Words distract us, but we know the truth, yeah  
So hush, baby, my heart's speaking to you

¥¥¥


	2. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiking goes wrong

Brienne watched as sheets of rain pelted the mouth of the cave she had been forced to take shelter in. Outside was dark and moonless and she'd turned off the flashlight to conserve the battery, making it hard to make out even her hand in front of her face. Jaime stirred next to her, throwing an arm around her waist in his sleep. 

He had been asleep for at least an hour when the rain showed no signs of letting up but she could not sleep. There had been no way to make a fire to warm themselves after getting drenched in the search for shelter. Stripping out of their wet clothes and using the blanket she had planned to use for a picnic to provide some warmth. She was grateful that the cave was so dark barring Jaime from looking at her in nothing but her sports bra and black underwear. 

This was not how she'd planned her weekend at all. She'd only come with Sansa and Margery to the Vale so she could hike the Mountains of the Moon and had planned on going solo until Jaime invited himself. They weren't friends exactly and he was less of a jerk to her now after having declared the same major and being forced to take classes together. Now she was stuck with no clothes and a fully naked Jaime Lannister pressed into her with his cock resting snuggly against the small of her back.


	3. Smashed to Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood
> 
> Un-beta'ed and sullied by my own mistakes

It took her a few rapid blinks to realize that Jaime's Valyrian had been smashed, horrifically. The windows were in small fragments in and around the car, the tires had been cut and the exterior had been keyed. Someone had purposefully destroyed his 400,000 gold dragon Valyrian and put a Lannister red bow on the top as a sick joke. The interior was just as badly damaged with paint and there was no way this car could be restored. Jaime stood beside her as still as a brother on the Night's Watch, barely breathing, his face jumping from confusion to anger and finally to amusement. He let out a long loud laugh and grabbed Brienne's hand to lead her to the underground to catch a tube.

"Jaime! You have to call the city guards, they can review cameras and see who did this." She wasn't sure if he was just in shock or he was just mad but this was not the reaction she expected.

"No need wench, I already know who did this and I'll gladly have her buy me another tomorrow. I'll call a tow company when I get you home and have them pick it up."

Realization washed over her that the her was Cersei.

"Why would she do that?"

"Rage? Jealousy? She thinks I'm cheating on her even though she's marrying that Baratheon asshole."

"But you've always been faithful to her Jaime, even after what Tyrion told you before he left for Braavos. If you talk..."

"No," Jaime cut her off, "I was done with her after the Kettleblacks, she just wasn't done with me. She's used to me running back to her cunt immediately. Never again. Let that Baratheon pig have her. Gods be good being a Lord Paramount's wife will keep her busy."

Jaime's family life was too twisted for words and Brienne had no response to any of this, the worst she could say about her father was that he misliked being alone for too long and kept a steady stream of young companions that lasted for a moon turn or three.

"What are you thinking?" He pulled her over to keep them from colliding with a street light, the station still a few blocks away.

"I miss my dad and Tarth. I need to go home and see him."

"Cersei smashes my car to shit because of you and you're thinking of skipping away to Tarth?"

"ME? Don't be ridiculous Jaime."

"She thinks we're fucking wench."

Brienne felt the ferocious blush before it started curving its way up her neck and face turning her into a gaping puce fish. Of all the words in the Common Tongue to use, he always found the most vulgar. She stumbled to a stop and looked at him fully.

"Jaime we are not now, nor have we ever been that way."

"What way?" His smirk turning into a full fledged grin, "If _that way_ is fucking, you're absolutely right. But you can't blame her for not knowing that. How many times have you been in my bed and answered my phone in the middle of the night when she calls drunk? How many dinners? When was the last time we've gone more than a day without seeing each other?"

"Jaime we're friends. Sometimes, sometimes I fall asleep at your place if we've been up late working or watching a documentary but that doesn't mean we're intimate, she knows that."

"Does Pod sleep with you?" He asked leaning into her and making her forget she was actually taller. "You haven't slept at your apartment in two weeks. My doorman asks about your dad and I'm pretty sure I've given up a third of my closet space for various skirt suits and I have tampons under my sink, the big wholesale box of tampons. You come to bed every night torturing me with your legs and shoulders and those eyes and you don't think someone could get the wrong impression? How odd."

"Oh, I, um, oh...I didn't realize...we can stop. You can't meet anyone if we spend so much time together that she'd believe something so preposterous. Pia in the accounting department asks after you. If I make her this mad, Pia would probably cause your building to catch fire." She almost wanted to giggle at the thought of Cersei seeing Jaime with Pia.

"Are you mad?"

"Maybe? I've been around you too long."

"Pia? Wench I know which toothpaste you prefer and keep a spare tampon in my glove box in case you run out, you can't even be this lack witted. I've seen your numerous A levels and degrees, you're the second smartest person I know but by the gods you're naive and infuriating."

"That's rude and uncalled for Lannister, I didn't smash your car to pieces and throw paint in it. I'm just trying to help." She tried to move but now he had her boxed in, green eyes a glinting jade. His grin turned predatory before he leaned in and kissed her, hard. All teeth and tongue and her brain was ten steps behind but her mouth was sprinting to catch up to his.

"The only person I want in my bed is already there, now can we please go home?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion behaving badly

Either the circus was in town or her neighbor was having the loudest sex known to man. In the last hour she'd heard at least two distinct female voices and one male. There were bouts of roaring and fits of giggles to go along with the moans of pleasure.

Before tonight she rarely heard her neighbor, catching glimpses of him every so often on the elevator to the the top floor of their building where their's were the only two units. He was beautiful, beautiful in the way that made you catch your breath and made you think he was forged by the gods. Apparently he was godlike in bed too if the shrieks and cries of pleasure from both women were to be believed.

After an hour she gave up trying to sleep and went on the couch with her blanket and turned on the TV to find whatever late night infomercials could drown out the noises from next door. The volume was up so high she almost missed the knock. No one she knew would come at this hour without calling unless it was Margaery too drunk to get home.

The face on the other side of her door was definitely not Margaery. He knocked again with more force this time causing her to yelp as the knock made her door thump into her head. Against her better judgment she opened the door.

"May I come?" His voice was like honey.

"Don't you own the penthouse immediately next door?" She asked.

"Indeed, but at the moment my younger brother is doing a rendition of _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_ that would make any mummer immensely proud. I gave him a key for emergencies but we differ on what we consider emergencies."

Something crashed next door as one of the women keened loud enough to wake everyone from Dorne to the Wall. Her neighbor gritted his teeth as his eyes swung from her face back to his penthouse.

"Fine."

"Thank you," he said as he crossed the threshold, "My name is Jaime."

 


	5. Fools rush in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Halloween Drabble

It had been two months, two months of silence and self doubt. No matter how much he tried to coax Brienne into letting go she always managed to stop herself from coming apart for him. Pushing her would get him no further than where he was now; pretending to be asleep as she quietly gathered her shoes and dress to pad out of his bedroom as silently as possible. 

She made it as far as the front door before the alarm started blaring her departure. Loud, screeching warning bells to alert him that she was running away again. His frustration and waning patience spurred him out of bed and downstairs to input his code to silence the alarm for good. She stood there with blue eyes glued to the floor like a teenager caught coming in after curfew, her shoes clutched to her chest as though they were shields transported from medieval Westeros. 

"I'm so sorry Jaime, I didn't realize the alarm was on." 

"Yeah, okay. It's off now." He couldn't say anything as she scurried past him, he'd promised himself after Cersei he wouldn't be with someone who treated him like this but Tyrion had been right. He was a fool. 

¥¥¥•••¥¥¥

Stopping his pseudo relationship with Brienne was like loosing the feeling in his right hand all over again. She was still there but inaccessible. He'd told her bluntly that they couldn't see each other anymore; he'd expected crying or seduction, maybe even an angry slap but she'd nodded and barely whispered that she understood, her quiet resignation infuriating him even more. 

Now she came to work and stayed in her office until it was time to leave. Rarely coming to his office to go over reports or asking for assistance on interpreting obscure terms in Westerosi law that could help them write newer and more efficient bills. She'd changed her running schedule so that he no longer glimpsed her on the trails around Visenya's Hill in the evening. 

On the last evening before the office closed for the weekend long festivities planned for Night of the Stranger he stood in Tyrion's office collecting campaign proposals as he readied himself to go home before the revelers took over the streets of King's Landing. If he got stuck in traffic now he'd never make it home in time to start the Maegor the Cruel marathon on WMC. The ache started in the pit of his stomach and almost strangled him as he thought of Brienne tucked into bed, alone, this was the one night they'd always left early together no matter what the political climate was. Pints of Benjen and Jorah's passing between them to accompany their marathon.

He heard voices outside of Tyrion's office and disregarded them until he heard Brienne's name and laughing. 

"Can you imagine? She's been locked up in her office since then. She was stupid to think that mooning after Jaime would result in anything but him putting an end to their friendship once he realized she wanted to sleep with him. Gods, the poor besotted cow." 

Jaime closed the door to Tyrion's office with a sharp tug; Taena stopped mid laugh to look up at him, eyes wide and fearful at the quelling look he pierced her with. He'd had very little dealings with the woman but knew she was an up jumped press secretary who spent more time on her back for Senator Merryweather than anything remotely related to her job description. 

He'd been a fool to not remember what Brienne had to go through on a daily basis, even if he loved her, that didn't erase a lifetime of rejection and flagrant derision. Shame surged in him like the waves crashing on the cliffs of Casterly Rock, he'd done exactly what Brienne had been preparing herself for the moment their lips had touched, he'd left. Proving once again he was the fool Tyrion constantly reminded him he was.


	6. Baby fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal documentary brings up baby fever

My Wench  
  
Still delayed wench?  
  
Unfortunately. They've announced mechanical difficulties so we're waiting on another flight, I may have to fly out tomorrow.  
  
Sure you don't want me to send the jet for you?  
  
Gods, Jaime no! I'm perfectly capable of waiting on a flight. Shouldn't you be working?  
  
I stayed home so I could pick you up, watching a documentary on elephants and how they raise their babies as I wait.  
  
Oh.  
  
Can't wait until we have our babies; though I won't kick them like male elephants. They take the tough love concept to heart wench.  
  
And you're ready for babies now?  
  
I was ready when I put the cloak on you in the sept wench  
  
Okay  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Nothing.  
  
I know you're sparse with words Brienne but you've dwindled down to one word responses at an alarming rate.  
I have something to tell you?  
  
Are you asking or telling?  
  
Telling?  
  
...  
  
...  
  


[](http://www.twin-pregnancy-and-beyond.com/images/twins-8-week-ultrasound-21269745.jpg)  
  
Is that??  
  
Yes  
  
I'm chartering a plane NOW! Right now Brienne.  
  



	7. Crossfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw NCW's crossfit pics from Seville and felt mildly inspired

Jaime found her sleeping curled around a pile of textbooks on Westerosi History before 300 AC; blonde hair spiked around her head, crossfit shirt on and sneakers on her feet. It wasn't that he missed her but she'd skipped training for two days now and it messed up his routine. Sandor was the only other person who kept up with his grueling pace, the rest of the new converts were still learning what a burpee was and he had no inclination to teach them. 

The women in class managed to lose more articles of clothing than he thought possible before they coyly came over to ask for his assistance, even though Gregor walked around his gym offering correction to technique and instruction. Brienne never bothered anyone in class, came in did the work and went home. He'd practically had to beg her to work out with him and now she didn't even show up. 

He'd forgotten what finals were like, what college was like, he was no longer 21 and seeing Brienne wrapped around her textbooks made him realize what a fool he was to harbor a crush on a girl still in college. He was too old for this. He knew better. His arrogance made not want to do better. His arrogance or the blue of her eyes when she was happy; it was hard to decipher which. 

Waking her seemed cruel somehow; the soft snores indication of how tired she truly was. He'd see her again tomorrow, for now he left the Pentoshi take out in her fridge and a note on her table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame Nat Geo Wild and their documentaries on elephants and meerkats :)

Father, Selwyn  
  
Water has broken!! It's baby day!  
  
Wonderful news Jaime, I'll be on the first flight out of Lannisport.  
  
Fantastic! How is my sunshine?  
  
Terrified but being Brienne.  
  
Hiding behind her stalwart demeanor?  
  
Precisely  
  
You must remember that this a difficult time for her Jaime. No doubt her mother and yours are wreaking havoc on her mind. Please be mindful of that, she's a strong young woman but she's not superhuman.  
  
Of course father.  
  
I'm going to try and fly out first thing in the morning, heading to the ferry now. Give my girl all of my love.  
  
It's go time!! Only took four hours!! Pictures soon   
  
I'm at the hanger in Lannisport now waiting on the jet to be prepared.  
  
Kiss my sweetling for me; tell her daddy will be there soon.  
  


[](http://blog.twobrightlights.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/49991/Renee_Marie_Photography_AvaandOliver15.jpg)  
  
Surprise!! Introducing Nymeria Elenei Tarth Lannister and Arthur Loren Tarth Lannister  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I worked on months ago that just found on my phone. It's a rough draft that hasn't seen any revision and no proofreading

She knew she was not what anyone would call pretty to look at but like this she felt beautiful. One hand covering her mouth and the other pressed into the small of her back to arch her just so. Short gasps stifled as he worked her violently to completion. Brienne was so close and that they could be caught only made her rub herself harder. This was madness and sanity.

" _Aegon, Aenys, Maegor, Jaehaerys, Viserys_." Jaime groaned through gritted teeth before biting into Brienne's shoulder to silence his final shout.

They pulled apart on shaky legs and tried to adjust their clothing but there was no way to hide how thoroughly she had kissed him or how hard it was for her to walk steadily. Brienne wasn't sure how or why she let Jaime entice her into this but regret was fleeting and the haze of a good orgasm muddled her mind even further. She let Jaime go first so she could reapply her makeup and try to fix her hair.

Winterfell's formal dining hall was filled with only family and friends to celebrate Tyrion and Sansa's engagement. Brienne smiled as she walked back to her table until she felt someone grab her elbow.

"Lass."

" _Tormund_? What are you doing here?" Brienne cried as she flung her arms around his neck.

He was one of the few men taller than her and one of the handful truly interested in her as a person and not a wager.

"I had to come see about a little man causing Jon so much anguish. You look well lass." Tormund rubbed her back in slow circles before resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm well, very well actually."

"Is that to do with the golden pretty boy? Catelyn thinks I should make him disappear forever." Tormund laughed heartily. The twinkle in his eye brought back memories from her early days in King's Landing and of her first true friends. The distance once Tormund was stationed at Castle Black eventually ending their relationship.

Brienne shook her head at Catelyn's request and settled for hugging Tormund again, resting her head under his chin. It wasn't like it used to but there was comfort in seeing they could still be friends. There was a time when Brienne had believed she'd lost her only chance at love letting Tormund go without her but the need to make her own way had won out.

"I think I'm going to be mauled lass." Tormund chuckled into Brienne's hair finally releasing her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have three lions with teeth bared in our direction, let me return their lioness. Though I'd much rather steal her and be true to my heritage."

Brienne threw her head back and laughed. It felt good to be unquestionably happy for once in her life. The look on Jaime, Tyrion and Tywin's faces only made her laughter spill over more. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be based on a true story 
> 
> All names have been changed to protect the innocent :p

Jaime jerked awake as Brienne's phone blared out The Ice and Fire theme song. Her light snoring indicating she had yet to wake.

The name on her screen was their after hours emergency service, he'd forgotten she was on call tonight, switching with Barristan so they could take this weekend at the Lannister cabin in the Vale.

"Hello, Dr. Tarth's phone." His voice was rough and he felt like he was chewing small grains of sand.

"Oh uh D-Dr. L-l-Lannister?" Podrick stammered out questioningly.

"Yes Podrick, what is it."

"I-I have Dr. Tarth on call tonight sir."

"I know that Podrick, who is it and what do they want."

"It's a Mrs. Tarly regarding her son Sam, sir."

"Oh for the love of the Mother! What's wrong with poor Sam junior this time? Did a tear leak out of his precious eye?"

"Y-y-yes sir, caller states the patient has been crying and she isn't sure why sir."

"Fuck me," Jaime groaned as he rolled over and got out of bed, "just put her on Podrick."

He waited until Podrick confirmed he had added Gilly Tarly to the line, the woman was the most neurotic parent Jaime had seen in over a decade as a pediatrician.

Gilly had learned weeks ago to only speak  with Brienne for her issues after the mishap with the unnecessary sick visit when their nurse practitioner Bronn had made her cry and not too long after Barristan had called her a lackwit when  she called the emergency line because Sam Jnr.'s navel cord had come off as expected.

"Mrs. Tarly, how can I help you?"

"Dr. Lannister? They said Dr. Brienne was on call."

"Yes well here I am. How can I help you?"

"Oh Sam has been crying for the last three hours. I've fed him, his diaper is clean and he just won't stop, I think he might have a flu or stomach virus or maybe an ear infection."

"Uh huh. Is his stomach hard?"

"Let me check, no it seems okay."

"No fever?"

"He was normal when I checked."

"He may just need to cry then, just walk around with him or have him sleep on your chest. He's still used to falling asleep to your heart beat. If he gets a temp above 101 take him to the ER or come to the office when we open. Bronn and Dr. Barristan are in tomorrow."

"Ok thank you Dr. Lannister, sorry to bother you."

Jaime crawled back in bed and pulled Brienne to him, nuzzling the back or her ear as she murmured in her sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK full disclosure I was mostly violently ill and half dead when I wrote this. it's set in canon world (alternate obvs) and that was wild to try and write. I'll stick with my AUs where I don't have to remember so much 
> 
> There was more to this but when I reread it with a fresh mind it was a little too non-con and I couldn't find a suitable way to make it work (for me) so I've omitted pretty much everything and it ends kind of abruptly. Sorry.
> 
> Un-betaed and mostly unread lol

Jaime watches as the man in front of him gapes like a well hooked fish out of the Sunset Sea, face pale and wine goblet shaking in his hand. Addam stands beside him at the ready to gut the upjumped new lord of Castamere if Jaime will not.

"I'd be remiss not to hear your jest Lord Spicer, please share it again. Your men seemed much impressed."

"Lord Jaime, i-i-it was nothing ser, a mere jest for my men. Nothing at all to be concerned with." 

"I'll decide what I need to concern myself with Lord Spicer; now please, let's hear it."

Rolph Spicer was by now almost as grey as his beard and Jaime was tiring of him. He'd held Addam at the door to let the man have his sport and continue his mocking. Jaime knew his lady wife would say nothing in her defense, sitting stiff and resolute on the dais next to her septa. He had yet to even look at her but he knew he'd find her head fixed firmly over her plate.

On his journey to King's Landing almost six moon turns ago he thought himself happy to be rid of his quiet and shambling giantess, ready to bury himself in Cersei for as long as his father had need of him in the capital. Like much else in his life, what he wanted was not what he got. For in his tent at night all he could dream of were astonishing blue eyes and tall, pale freckled flesh.

He'd done his duty as a husband perfunctorily and infrequently in the year of their marriage, knowing word would get back to his father's ear. He'd never known a woman other than Cersei and wanted no one else except her. But there was a gentleness in Brienne that Cersei could never replicate. She never refused him and never recoiled from his stump. His wife tolerated the golden hand but had no love for it unless they were sparring in the training yard. He'd thought of her every day on the road to King's Landing and every day he spent in the Red Keep. 

When Cersei had refused him unless he wore the golden hand, he felt no loss. When Tyrion had informed him of her dalliances with their cousin Lancel, he found his anger was only a performance. The longer he was away from his wife, the more he realized how fond of her he was and what little hold his twin had remaining over him. She had what she wanted now, power and the ability to wield it without his sword hand. 

To walk into Casterly Rock and find Brienne hosting some of their bannerman and lords while Lord Spicer openly mocked her made Jaime ache for a fight. He'd waited to see how far the man would go before making his return known. 

As Jaime stood waiting for him to speak, he started whistling the Rains of Castamere watching as Lord Spicer grabbed the table in front of him in fear. It was never good to show weakness, worse to have a minor house headed by a former castellan think he could speak ill of his lady wife in her presence and those of his bannermen. 

The room was deathly silent as Jaime grabbed the man by his throat, applying enough pressure to cut off his breathing. "Guest right prevents me from harming you now but know I'll have your tongue for this." 

Addam went round the table to pick up the trembling man once Jaime loosened his grip. Escorting him out of the dining hall as he coughed and sputtered his apologies. The few in attendance with him were too terrified to do more than sit and look at their hands. 

When Jaime finally looked at his wife all he could see was a healed scar across her cheek, his feet carried him to the dais before he could think. The maester had sent no ravens that indicated she had suffered an injury. He was before her in a few long strides, gripping her jaw firmly to tilt her head.

"What in the seven hells happened to your face?" He growled as he looked at her septa.

"There was an accident my lord." She breathed out quietly, she'd already been mocked enough for one evening and he could see the fight leaving her even as she held her spine straight. 

Jaime took her hand and pulled her from her chair, glaring at the woman he'd entrusted her with and led her out of the dining hall and into his rooms. The servants had made quick work of lighting a fire and preparing clean sheets once the stable boys had alerted the house of his arrival. 

"What happened to your bloody face?"

"I fell in the bath my lord, it was cut on the stone."

"Was no one there with you?" He felt sick then, thinking of her alone and bleeding.

"Septa Donyse was with me and made sure I did not drown my lord."

"When was this?"

"After Lady Shiera's Name Day feast, I felt ill and thought a bath would help. I fainted after a few moments."

"That was a fortnight after we left for King's Landing. Did you not think to send a raven that you could have died in the bath?"

"I did not think it would have mattered to you my lord." Her tone held far more than her evenly stated words.

His temper flared wildly at her, he'd spent almost six moon turns seeing nothing but her blue eyes, wide and panicked as they looked at him now. He took notice of her then, the blue dress that had been cut to suit her less than womanly figure. It was simple but emphasized what breast she had, which had grown considerably since he'd left. 

"Come here."

She did as he bid and stood in front of him, shoulders tense as she waited. He ran his hand across her stomach, feeling the small swell instead of the developed muscles that he was used to. The flutter under his palm made his heart race.

" I left my men and rode hard to get back to you and not one word from you in return. I have a wife who almost died in the bath and a child on the way and not one word. If you'd died, what then? Would I deserve word then?" 

"Yes my lord." Her broad homely face had the good grace to turn red. 

"Take this off."

"Wh-what?"

"Either take it off or I'll tear it off of you." He watched as she stepped out of her slippers and out of the simple dress. It had no underskirts and she was left in her smallclothes. She came to him to work on the straps of his golden hand. Between the two of them he was out of his tunic and breeches with little trouble.


	12. Skee ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little fluff ball I came up with after taking the kids to Chuck E Cheese :-)
> 
> Not betaed

"Give up now wench, you can't beat me."

Jaime looked over to find Brienne steadfastly ignoring him as she rolled another ball up the machine. Tyrion and Sansa had given up trying to stop their competition and went back to enjoying the arcade. He wasn't sure what made him even try to beat Brienne, it was a stupid kid's game, one he hadn't played ever. Tywin Lannister's children did not go to pedestrian arcades.

Brienne had yet to acknowledge him other than to tell him he was an ass but goading her made his senses tingle. While everyone else ran around the arcade or bowled, she stayed in the corner on the skee ball machine, methodically rolling nine balls per game but never getting higher than 700 points. Jaime hadn't cracked 500 yet but he was getting there. Or so he hoped.

"We should play for something wench."

"Jaime, just go away."

"If you get a perfect score on the next game. If I get a perfect score, then I'll get what I want."

He took the eye roll and disgruntled groan as consent and waited for her to finish her game. His left hand was shit in general but his need to win overrode everything else. He blocked out the peels of laughter and the various game sounds, even the heavy thud of the bowling balls flying down their respective lanes. He willed his left arm to hit each hole in the corner on every roll. There was no such luck, for him or Brienne.

"Best two out of three?"

"Jaime, shouldn't you be with Tyrion? This whole party is for his birthday."

"I'm where I want to be wench."

"My name is Brienne."

"Yes, so you tediously remind me every time. I know your name."

"Ami is here somewhere, or Daven. Go find them."

"Gatehouse Ami? Why would I look for her?"

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"I can think of a lot of somethings, but they wouldn't be with Ami."

"Well go find whoever it is. I'm just here until I can leave without Sansa giving me a lecture."

"I already found her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Mikki's fault, binging Sense8 while in J/B chat made the devil that is Mikki sit on my shoulder

This Brienne was the one that made it difficult for Jaime to remain neatly stuffed in the friend zone. Tyrion had gifted them his newest line of strawberry champagne, three crates of a smooth bubbly liquor that tasted more like Brienne's favorite water than champagne. Four hours and five bottles into their binge of _Telepath8_ and she was laughing without covering her mouth, yelling verbal abuse each time the villain came on the screen and grabbing his hand when her favorite couples so much as smiled at each other. It took everything in him not to touch her in return, to kiss the wide expanse of her neck, her mouth, run his fingers down her bare legs. The green flannel shirt Tyrion had gifted him as a joke that stopped mid thigh on her the only barrier between them.

Her eyes sparkled at him with such happiness when they finished his heart skidded to a stop and jack hammered back to a start, scaring him with the intensity of how much he wanted her to look at him that way because she returned his feelings. It was three in the morning and she couldn't stop the stream of dialogue about the best fight scenes, recreating each move with gusto if no precision, alcohol making her languid and too loose. She finally lost steam at five and smiled sleepily at him before stumbling to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get her back up retainer.

He downloaded each of the songs from the season onto a new playlist while he waited for her, glad his couch was large enough to fit the both of them comfortably. He could feign falling asleep with her because of the champagne or being awake all day. Long legs carefully made their way back to couch, he should have given her a pair of pants. As the first notes of the soundtrack came out over his sound system he tucked her into him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest.

  
_And I know_  
_Times like this you just take it slow_  
_Fall asleep in the pillows_  
_She got my heart in a choke hold_  
_And there she goes_  
_Heart that pounds like a stereo_  
_You take me round and round like the merry go_  
_But one more ride baby here we go_

"You didn't tell me your favorite part yet." She sighed into his neck, voice distorted by the retainer.

"Having courage." Blue eyes looked into his questioningly, what would he need courage for they asked.

 _Has the world gone mad_  
_Or is it me?_  
_All these small things they gather round me_  
_Gather round me_  
_Is it all so very bad?_  
_I can’t see_  
_All these small things they gather round me_  
_Gather around me_  
_And I can’t see my love_

They woke up legs entwined, Brienne resting on top of him, the blush staining her face letting him know she felt his erection. He smiled sleepily at her pulling her head back on his shoulder.

"We should wake up like this every morning."

 _I've been everywhere, nothing is new_  
_And I've done everything I've set out to do_  
_I'm nothing without you_  
_Without you I'm nothing at all_  
_Now I'm back where I belong_  
_No matter where I'm from_  
_It's been here all along_  
_I finally made it home_

She argued with him, pulling out the retainer to remind him of all the reasons he couldn't love her. He used his strength to sit up and hold her firmly in his lap, straddling his erection, refuting her point by point, making her explain his body's reaction to her. Smiling when she had no answer, pulling her slowly to his mouth to taste her finally, to explore her mouth, to pull every gasp and moan from her, to sink in the want of her, swallow her goodness and wrap himself in her understanding.

 _Are we not wise enough to give all we are?_  
_Surely we're bright enough to outshine the stars_  
_The human kind gets so lost in finding its way_  
_but we have a chance to make a difference til our dying day_  
_All I'm really asking is: what are we doing here?_  
_Are we just killing time? Just living year to year_?

Words were Tyrion's speciality and action without thought was his, he'd think of the consequences of tearing the flimsy threads of her underwear tomorrow, the ripple that would turn into a wave as he pushed his boxers down, the possibility of loss when she wasn't tight and fluttering around him, breathing his name on repeat. The feel of the leather hot and sticky against his back anchoring him in the now, the warmth her mouth against his jaw propelling him into the future.

He poured seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, a year of longing into every stroke, holding her hips above him, delving his tongue into the sanctuary of her mouth, the only sept he'd ever believe held faith.

  
_She's the rope that holds me_  
_Yes, I know she knows me well enough_  
_Ohhh_  
_She's the fire that blinds me,_  
_Leaves my fears behind me for a while_

By the time the sun signaled the end of another day, his couch and floor and bed had witnessed him grabbing the courage needed to make her believe in his feelings, she was his family, his home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The April Fool's Day tomfoolery required only one sentence but I added a few more :)

Brienne was stubborn enough on a regular day, trying to get her to take the vile prep for the colonoscopy proved there was a destination beyond stubborn. Jaime tried to keep a blank face but her pale hair was plastered to her face in sweat soaked clumps.

The first bottle hadn't gone down any sweeter but they knew what to expect now. Mournful blue eyes looked up at him, almost pleading to call and cancel her appointment but she'd been sick for months and had refused to go to the internist until he'd bullied her into the appointment.

"Just swallow it wench."


	15. I get it from my daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crack, just the biggest little crack fic ever written

Jaime stared paralyzed in horror at the sight before him, unable to react or even think. He'd tried endlessly for the better part of a year to get Brienne into his bed. His balls had become as blue as her eyes with prolonged wait and now finally, finally he'd brought her home, skittish but no longer in doubt of his feelings for her. The gods however loved his plunge at the deep end of the celibacy pool because dancing around the empty den was his father, the thunderously malevolent Tywin Lannister, in a tight pink skirt and loose white blouse that Jaime was sure belonged to his mother.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider my knowledge of family law nil and pretend this is a lifetime movie ;)

Dumbstruck couldn't define the way Brienne felt as she looked at the two children in front of her. She had already put a gag order in place on the first day of trial when a gaggle of reporters had stood outside the courthouse. Now she knew even more precaution had to be taken to protect the only ones who mattered in this case.

After the guardian escorted the children back to the courtroom, Brienne delivered her ruling to the indignant Cersei Lannister-Baratheon. She let the woman rage even as her attorney attempted to silence her vitriolic outburst towards Brienne's appearance and perceived lack of knowledge. Brienne had learned it was better not to engage parties upset in family court proceedings unless there was imminent danger, the livid raised scar on her cheek a daily reminder.

The daughter mouthed thank you as her uncle, who Brienne now knew was also her biological father, removed the children from the courtroom. Once they were adjourned she had the entire record sealed and any names redacted from public records.


	17. Chapter 17

As Brienne dropped into her last set of squats, her gym nemesis bent down beside her and whispered he had somewhere far more interesting for her to perfect her technique.


	18. Game, Set, Match

“You do need to master the fundamental strokes. Work at improving as many different types of strokes as possible, and your game will be more versatile, powerful and effective. You did great today Tommen, I'll see you next week.”

“Thanks coach Brienne, have fun on your trip.” Tommen beamed as he ran off the courts to the showers, the light from the Tarthian sun glinting off his glasses.

Jaime watched Brienne behind his aviators as she bent to pick up the passel of balls Tommen had hit over the net. The hem of her white skirt flirted with her muscular thighs and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers across her skin but Brienne was unnervingly professional. Six months of private lessons and she still referred to him as Mr. Lannister each time he picked Tommen up, a tight no nonsense stretching of her lips that likely qualified as a smile.

“Ms. Tarth.”

“Mr. Lannister, how are you?” Brienne intoned, straightening up to her impressive height.

“Better than I should be; how are you?”

“Well, thank you. I'll be away this week. If you'll have Tommen practice a few drills while I'm gone, it will help him to remain focused. Nothing strenuous, he can practice at home or you may bring him here.”

“What should he do?”

“Just have him practice bouncing the balls repeatedly to continue getting comfortable with the feel of the ball on his racket and also his grip for his forehand strokes.”

Jaime knew he deserved a special place in each of the Seven Hells for thinking of Brienne's large hand gripping his balls instead of focusing on how to help his son but he couldn't muster up enough disgust with himself. He wondered if her blue eyes would look at his cock as earnestly as they did her racket and tennis balls. If she would be as aloof when he smashed a ground stroke…

“Mr. Lannister, are you listening?”

“Yes, of course, I'll have him work on it.”

“Thank you, I can take that for you.”

“Take what?”

“The ball in your pocket.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Jaime, we can't, not here..."

"Yes, here. I need you."


	20. Brienne the Blue I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned: I suck at canon. The end. 
> 
> AU: canon divergence, high born arranged marriage

King’s Landing was not meant for her or she for King’s Landing. Court life was a pool of treachery and games she had neither the head or stomach for. Lord Tywin had demanded her presence and there was little else to do but obey. Tyrion’s wedding required the family to be there and though Brienne still reeled at the very notion of it, she was a member of House Lannister, until her last day.

She longed for the secret hours spent training away from the prying eyes of septas and servants. Being forced to wear gowns and listen to worthless gossip had already wore her down. Two weeks in court had been too much but there was no one to voice that to, she was a woman and a means to an end, silence was the best armor to protect herself. Another week and she would be carted off back to Casterly Rock, Brienne counted the days with a small prayer to the Seven.

Honeyed chicken coated her tongue as she gratefully sat alone for the first time, her dinner companion never showing. If she had to listen to another sniveling lord or his gossiping lady wife she might be foolish enough to pick up a tourney sword in the practice yard. Lord Tywin would have her sent to the north and flayed for the thought alone.

With resignation bearing down on her shoulders, Brienne slumped into her chair, taking a deep drink of the bitter wine to steady herself. There was no need to overindulge but just enough rounded the edges of the sharp looks and sharper tongues aimed at her.

“Have you let Tyrion turn you to drink wife?”

Brienne's hand froze halfway to the table, her heart galloping in her chest at his voice, almost seven moons since she'd last heard it and it still made desire curl in her belly. She fumbled to get up and greet him properly, mumbling her greeting to the derision of her perfectly composed goodsister.

Lord Jaime was a conundrum, he'd liked her simply because everyone had wanted him to hate her. He'd told her as much after he'd caught her battering a quintain in an old, unused training yard. It had been of no consequence to him, it had made her an even bigger target at court. There were bets on how many whores and camp followers he'd taken to rid his mind of his ugly wife.

“Lord husband.”

His lip quirked up at the greeting, ignoring her reticence as he looked her over. The warm pad of his thumb on her pulse was making Brienne itch.

“The blue suits you my lady. Come, walk with your husband.”

The noise of the feast faded away as Jaime led her away from the den of lions, wolves and snakes. He stopped a maid to request water and wine be sent to his quarters after the feast was done, Brienne didn't miss the keen smile and invitation on the girls face as she curtsied.

When the door closed behind them, Brienne stood near the table, unsure what they were doing. “It's good to see you ser.”

“Even better to see you wife. Let me show you.”


	21. Brienne the Blue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is dark and full of (poor attempts at) canon smut. 
> 
> Part 2 of the last drabble

Nimble feet walked across the floor picking up the silks that were once Brienne's dress, the torn small clothes and scattered hair pins. Jaime silently hoped it was the same wretch who had leered at him in the halls, servants carried gossip faster than rats carried disease. The cooks would know in the hour that the Kingslayer’s wife had been ravaged, thoroughly. When she attended naught else but the wedding for their stay in King's Landing, he hoped they choked on their bets.

His cock stirred at the memory of Brienne bent over the table, dress pooled around her wide hips, Brienne sitting in his lap trying to glide up and down his cock as he gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise. He could taste her on his tongue still, hear the startled gasp as he gave her the lord’s kiss. Some maid had been brave enough to tame the thicket between her thighs into a more courtly appearance, he wondered how hard she'd fought against them.

The girl was working slower than the arrival of spring after the Long Night, no doubt trying to gain attention. The weak pre-dawn sun was still far as Jaime turned Brienne on her back, burying his face in her neck as his fingers squeezed her small, high breast. Rubbing her nipple over and over until she arched into his touch, sighing his name loud enough to scare away their little spy.

“Again?”

Jaime kissed her soundly, letting her taste herself on his tongue, waiting until she writhed beneath him to slip his fingers into her swollen cunt. Palming her gently, gathering the slickness that coated his fingers to circle the nub that made her bruise his shoulders in the hours after the moon had hung high in the black sky.

“Can you?”

Long legs wrapped around his thighs, sleepy blue eyes gazed up as Brienne opened herself to him again, squeezing her eyes when his cock tried to bury itself inside of her. He had been too rough in his earlier attentions, seven moons of waiting curling around and choking his patience out of existence. He took care now, keeping his thrusts shallow until he felt her fluttering around him, milking his cock until his body turned limp and compliant under her soothing hands.

“Father is sending me to the north, there is a petty usurper there who had pledged to House Lannister who now wants to claim Winterfell away from the Starks. Robert wants to send forces to aid Ned Stark.”

Calloused fingers soothed his shoulders as he pulled a nipple into his mouth, smiling against her skin as Brienne moaned in surprise.

“What are your feelings on camp followers?”

His shy no longer maid of Tarth held his head on her breast, delighting in the scrape of his tongue and beard.

“I can ambush you on the way to Casterly and take you prisoner, hide you in the Lord Commander’s tent until you beg for me. Or disguise you as my newest guard. What say you Lady Lannister?”

“Stop talking.”

So he did.


	22. Brienne the Blue III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 20 & 21

"Rosey, what's happened to the Lady Brienne's gown girl? Did you fall?"

"It was Lord Jaime miss. Room's a right mess. Knocked everything off the table and tore all her clothes off he did. I had to toss milady's small clothes in the scraps. No good trying to fix 'em."

"By the Seven!"

"He was having a go at her again as I tried to clean. He sent Emma for water and wine last night and I had to go stoke the fire this morning."

"Well you leave them be, go in Lady Brienne's room and gather fresh things for her. I'll get her food, poor thing will need the strength of ten men, my Peck says his Ser Jaime hasn't taken a woman since they left."


	23. Brienne the Blue IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 20,21,&22

His good-daughter stood in the sept uncomfortably and now could barely sit at the feast. Wide blue eyes darted around as she tried to shrink away from those in attendance. Tywin wanted to tell the overgrown girl to sit erect, she was a Lannister and need not concern herself with anyone's thoughts about her. 

If Tywin had not known his son better, he would have thought him a weak man, but the bruising that the poor girl was covering was of an amorous sort. Her pale, thin hair only doing a poor job of covering what Tywin assumed were teeth marks. Jaime had locked them in his chambers for going on a week now, the maids had made a game of not bringing clothes to see if the fool pair would notice according to Varys. So far neither had complained. 

Tywin saw the dark look in Jaime's eyes as they alighted on his bride, some strange feeling afflicted his chest as he bade Brienne come to sit with him. Keeping her there until the feast was over. 


	24. The Blue Dress I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

"Yesssssssssss!"

"I am NOT wearing this Loras." Brienne hissed at her frenemy. 

"Oh, yes you are. Serve all of that thigh meat to the hungry." Loras drawled as he walked around Brienne tugging the hem of her dress.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that when a certain blonde god in PR sees you, you'll have a whole new appreciation of Conqueror's Day."

Brienne's patience had been rubbed thin trotting down the Street of Silk with Loras and now she was very close to throttling him. He spent too much time on Rumblr and had started using social media speak in everyday conversation now. It was hard enough to respond without trying to decipher whatever weird slang he adopted off the clock. 

"Loras."

"Just trust me."

Brienne snorted as she sat down to put on her shoes. It was going to be a long night.


	25. The Blue Dress II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's reaction aka part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm still going to get a request for more but this what I could manage :p

If he still had his right hand, Jaime knew he'd have taken his chances and planted it right in the Greatjon’s face. He could feel it curling into a fist as he watched the bastard lean down to whisper in Brienne's ear. The man was built like The Wall, gigantic and formidable. Even with his right hand, Jaime knew he didn't stand a chance, maybe Gregor from their IT department could fight hand to hand, they were about the same height and built like fortresses.

“Your dentist is going to make a pretty dragon off of you if you don't stop grinding your teeth.”

“Fuck off Loras, shouldn't you be drunk somewhere?”

“My aren't we touchy today. Such a beautiful day, the sun is shining, free food, corporate bonding. Whatever has you in such a snit?” Loras asked while batting his lashes. Jaime didn't bother engaging with Loras, hoping that ignoring him completely would be effective.

The company had rented Visenya’s Hill park for the annual Conqueror’s Day dinner and fireworks. This year a dress code was being enforced because Dany in HR was a fanatic about looking well put together when representing the company in public. He hoped she rolled down one of the hills later. Brienne would have worn her standard dark pants and blazer had it not been for the dress code. Instead, she was wearing a dress, a real dress and not the pink monstrosity from the Winterfest party when they'd first started working together.

The sleeves on this dress covered her shoulders but left her long, chiseled arms on display, the front was where the problem started. The neckline was opened down to her sternum, leaving no doubt her small, delectable breasts were free. A thin, gold chain rested at the base of her long throat, with a longer piece hanging like a compass against her chest. The bottom of the dress flared out and could be seen as demure, which was the wench’s usual style, if her legs weren't a league long and shaped by the Smith. Someone, probably the shitty little rosebud still squeaking in his ear, had convinced her to wear heels. Sapphire blue to match the flowers on her dress and her astonishing eyes, modest heels that made her taller than him but that made the muscles in her legs flex every time she walked.

Jaime wanted to run his knuckles against her ribs until his fingers found her nipples, kissing the glossy red off of her lips until nothing remained but their natural pink, kiss swollen and wet. He wanted a thing that could never be, Brienne knew too much, had begrudgingly become his friend anyway. She was too good to say he disgusted her outright, but she knew about Cersei, had accepted and acknowledged it in her quiet way. The most he could do now was tell her that the blue flowers became her and find the nearest bathroom to have a long talk with the one part of him that hadn't received the memo that Brienne wanted nothing to do with him.


	26. The Blue Dress III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

Dany had outdone herself with the fireworks show, whatever pyromancer she'd hired had the sky over Visenya’s Hill sparkling with shades of greens, blues, reds, golds and whites. Even though Loras had been completely wrong about Jaime, she had enjoyed herself. The pending four day weekend was also very helpful. She had plans with the taco truck in Fleabottom and the fudge brownie mix sitting in her cabinet. Four days of no contact with the outside world, no awkward run ins with Jaime or strained lunches with Loras. Brienne glanced at her watch and decided she had stayed long enough to be polite. If she left now she could catch the express train to Fleabottom and take off her thrice damned dress.

Brienne's shoes had finally started to irritate her as she made her way down the hill to the parking lot, stopping at the lockers to grab her bag and rummage for her train pass. The still exploding fireworks covered the footsteps until they were right behind her, making Brienne spin around to make sure she wasn't being mugged again. Once had been her lifetime limit.

“Jaime,” she gasped, clutching her chest trying to steady her heart, “you scared me.”

“Sorry wench. Not my intention. Just going to my truck.” He slurred miserably.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope.” He objected unconvincingly, the usual cadence of his leonine strut off. Not that Brienne paid attention to such things.

“Give me your keys Jaime, you cannot drive like this.” Her hand shot out expectantly but he moved away from her, staring mutinously at the ground as if it's very existence offended him. “Keys Jaime, now.”

He made it as far as his truck before Brienne could overpower him, using her full strength and the height advantage of her heels to pin him to the door as she tried to wrestle the keys away. Alcohol apparently did not diminish his capacity to defend himself as Brienne found her back planted firmly against the door in a matter of seconds.

“What are you doing wench?” Jaime said, not relinquishing the hold he had on her.

“You can't drive drunk Jaime.”

“Of course I can't, which is why I was going to wait for a town car.” He let her go suddenly, backing away as though he'd been set on fire. “You should go.”

“Enjoy your weekend Jaime.”

“You too. Brienne, that dress looks good on you, it brings out your eyes.”

It was cowardly, but Brienne nodded and walked to the station as fast as she could, she'd been stupid enough to expect more than a compliment. She hated herself for thinking one dress and a few strokes of foundation could cover all of her flaws. She was never listening to Loras again.

 


	27. The Blue Dress IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4

“You live here?”

“Does it matter?” Jaime asked the impudent driver Tyrion had sent for him.

“I can't see the half man’s brother living in partially gentrified Flea Bottom, trying to change the name to West Rhaenys’s Hill doesn't stop it from being bloody Flea Bottom. I used to eat bowls of brown two blocks over on Mrs. Suggs steps before they tore it down to put up a fucking artisanal mayonnaise shop and yoga studios everywhere. You look more Red Keep pretty boy.”

“Who are you again?”

“Bronn Blackwater at your service, until your brother’s money runs out.”

“Well, Bronn, stay here,” Jaime ordered, “I'll be back.”

Jaime made his way to Brienne's building, one of two newer loft apartment complexes on the once run down street, he was sure his brother owned both of them but couldn't remember. He knew Brienne lived in Tyrion's building because he'd forced his brother to only charge her half the going rent. Jaime still hadn't heard the end of that particular favor. Tyrion refused to believe for a second that it was because Brienne knew about Cersei, grinning knowingly as he rewrote the rental agreement.

The portly night watchman buzzed him in with a smile, one of benefits of being the owner’s brother, and waved him to the elevators. Jaime loosened his tie and stuffed it in his pocket, glad to be rid of it finally. Realizing as he tucked it away that it was as blue as Brienne's eyes.

Brienne answered his terse knock in her usual drab menswear, black sweatpants, oversized sweater and slouchy socks his mother used to force him to wear well past the acceptable cutoff age. He wondered briefly if he could pay Loras to burn everything she owned and redo her wardrobe. His tailor could have at least a week’s worth of clothes ready and delivered by tomorrow.

“May I come in?” He asked sheepishly, most of the alcohol out of his system.

“Why?”

“I owe you an apology. I was an ass tonight.”

“If you apologized for every time you were an ass to me Jaime, we’d die of old age before you finished.” Brienne grumbled as she crossed her arms over her stomach.

Jaime catalogued her face, surveying the freckles, the crooked teeth and broken nose, the full mouth and the hair that had been cut and styled recently. None of it belonged together but all of belonged to Brienne.


	28. The Blue Dress V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5?? I think

Brienne wiped her face, trying to find whatever particle of food she'd left there that currently held Jaime's attention so raptly. He managed to look handsome and disheveled, the golden five o'clock shadow making her fingers twitch to caress his face.

“There's no need to apologize, you were being safe and I overreacted, just forget it.” Brienne said matter of factly, praying to the Seven he would leave soon.

His stump and lips were on her face and for a moment Brienne let herself revel in the feel of his lips against her own, pulling back when sanity returned. Her addled brain registered Jaime staring at his arm and wrist before holding it firmly at his side, his usual mask of arrogance and ingrained derision pushing everything else far away.

“Why would you do that?” Brienne croaked, wanting to shake him and pull him back to her simultaneously.

“Apologies again wench, my brain forgets we are down one hand often.”

“I don't care about your hand Jaime! Why would you kiss me?” Brienne spun around, grateful that the loft was open floor and she didn't have to go far to put space between them. She reminded herself Jaime was still drunk. She knew he did not make a habit of drinking to excess, he needed coffee she decided as she pulled the little coffee pod out of the case.

“Why is your dress in the thrash?”

“It's a stupid dress.”

“You look great in that dress. Greatjon obviously thought so.” Jaime said as he came to stand in front of her.

“He said I had legs like a thoroughbred, he doesn't…”

“Brienne, that was a compliment, a decidedly Northern compliment but he's not wrong. Your legs are perfect. He's too old for you, he has children.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, holding out the mug of black coffee instead. Waiting awkwardly as he stared at the cup. “Drink it, you need to sober up.”

“I'm as sober as I'll get for tonight. Being manhandled helped take the edge off. I didn't kiss you because I'm drunk Brienne. I wanted to kiss you, I want to kiss you again if you want me to.”


	29. Brienne the Blue V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same world as 20-23

“What is your complaint?”

“It's against your son, Lord Tywin .”

“Which son? Tyrion is on the Roseroad to Highgarden and Jaime is on his way to Winterfell.”

“Ser Jaime, my lord. We had the chance to meet in Harrenhal and it was there he accosted me.”

“Why would Ser Jaime have reason to accost you?” Lord Mace asked incredulously.

“He came to know that I was acquainted with his wife, Lady Brienne the Beauty.” Ronnet answered snidely.

Tywin felt each member of the council's eyes fall on the hilt of his sword as he cradled the lion there. The same odd affliction from Tyrion’s wedding feast settling in his chest again as he watched the insolent red swine before him.

“And how is it you are acquainted with Lady Brienne of House Lannister?” Tywin’s voice was as cold as the first piercing wind that announced Winter’s arrival.

“We were betrothed until I saw her face.”

Lord Mace moved to stand at Tywin’s left.

“I see.”

“Two and ten but already the same height as me, could barely speak her own name. A face only a mother could love, no wonder her’s preferred death.”

Lord Tarly moved to stand behind the boy.

Tywin stood then, resting his hand on Ronnet’s shoulder, squeezing enough for the boy to realize he was in trouble.

“I cannot kill you here Ronnet, but you should take care while you are in King’s Landing. It can be bad for one's health.”

 


	30. The Blue Dress VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be a smattering of smut, it's the only way to give advanced warning sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate coming up with titles but I have to figure one out for this for easier reading.

Slow was good Jaime decided as Brienne stood almost bare in the half moonlight, managing to avoid even the smallest slivers of light. He forced back every word that formed, reminding himself that his was the most recent voice in a long chorus of the voices in her head telling her to cover up.

“Brienne, come to bed.”

“I can't find where you threw my pants.” He hates how small her voice sounds, the wet quality of her words.

“Leave them, come to bed.”

He watches her move out of the kitchen, where she'd lost most of her clothes, and the delusion that he was drunk. Promises they won't go any further than she wants as he pulls Brienne into his lap, even though his cock pushes against her entrance like a battering ram. It takes time to figure out when she's overwhelmed and he needs to pull back, losing and gaining their rhythm over and over until Jaime knows he needs to warn her that he's going to come and he's not stopping because of whatever doubt has been in her bed with them.

Jaime watches as she goes in search of a towel, her tank top wrinkled from his hand, if anyone had told him how sensitive Brienne really was, it probably would have made no difference. He was an ass, he could only hope he was now her ass. It was Jaime's last thought before he fell asleep in the middle of Brienne's bed.


	31. Brienne the Blue: Prequel I

The sept was very cold, Brienne thought, as her skin prickled. This was her fourth trip to the Evenfall sept in ten years, first her mother and sisters, then Galladon and now her father, the last person who loved her. When the last prayer was done and the septon made his way off the dais, Brienne sat watching her father, reciting the Song of the Seven silently until a tall man sat beside her. The man had been someone of importance, all of the servants more behaved under his stern eye than they'd ever been for her father.

“Are you well child?”

Brienne nodded, suddenly tired and too overwhelmed to remember all of the courtesies Septa Roelle beat into her at every lesson. The man’s eyes were green and as cold as the sept, nothing at all like the warm blue of her father's, as he stared at her, intent and searching. Brienne wanted to tell him to get his fill of the freakish daughter left but knew the words would stumble across her tongue as surely as her freckles would be there the next time she has the misfortune of being forced to look into a mirror.

“Is there anything you want?”

Brienne stared mutely at him, only the gods could give her what she wanted and the Stranger would have to visit her house again.

“Come we have a long way to travel child.”

•••¥¥¥•••

Being a ward was easier than Brienne imagined, when Lord Tywin was away she was able to go to the training yards or stay in her rooms. The septas at Casterly now used to her sullen silence and refusal to take up any skills suited for a lady. When Lord Tywin returned she was scrubbed cleaned and trotted out like a prized Dornish stallion for his inspection.

“Brienne, you are well?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Come with me.”

They dined in his solar on cheese, fruit and brown oat bread, Brienne picked at the bread with clumsy fingers and stared at the balcony. The waters surrounding Casterly Rock were nothing compared to the sapphire waters where she once called home but Casterly’s waters better suited the gloom that hung over her each day.

“As the heir to your house there is much to be done Brienne, there is a single castellan overseeing Evenfall now but you must learn to run your house. Did your father…”

“Does it matter?”

Green eyes bore into her, the first touch of the Tywin Lannister his servants whispered about, the one Brienne had been waiting to meet.

“Of course it matters, you are the new Evenstar Brienne, your responsibility to…” Tywin started with a trace of anger.

“I'll be dead soon my lord, it matters not.”

Brienne was forced to listen to the ruin of House Lannister under Tywin’s father and how Tywin had fought to bring his house back to power. She sat dutifully and listened, never mentioning that House Lannister had as many members as Tarth had small folk and enough gold to silence tongues. House Tarth was a meager house with an ugly heir and frequent visits from the Stranger.


	32. The Blue Dress - Part VII

Brienne wouldn't admit to being nervous, cautious was a more apt description, as Jaime sleeps in her bed. She'd cleaned him up and tucked him in almost an hour ago and then snuggled into her sofa. Her work inbox was surprisingly clear and she'd been surfing mindlessly on her phone to kill time. Loras called from a pub, by the sound of his voicemail, and she'd ignored it in favor of playing her farming game.

Jaime had denied he was still drunk and Brienne had clung to that declaration the same way she'd clung to her ability to work harder and better than everybody else. Normal people had hook ups all the time, one night stands, friends with benefits, she knew how they worked but had been shunned from even those basic rights of young adulthood. Loras has, she knows, at least two friends in rotation, she'd met the Dornish one last month. She could spend a few hours making out with Jaime and go back to work after the long weekend and pretend just as was easily as him. Distraction and not giving in to obsessing were key she reasoned. He'd sleep in her bed and she'd fallen asleep on her couch enough to know it was vaguely comfortable. She wasn't sure if anything they'd done qualified as more than fooling around, a lack of condoms the only reason they hadn't done more. Brienne cursed her bad luck now as she planted another row of wheat.

Jaime was gone when she woke up, the faint smell of his cologne still in her pillows and sheets as she hunkered down with a mug of chai and scrolled through Westiflix. There was a new release about an Astapori drug lord that looked vaguely interesting until she realized it was a show with eighty four episodes, in one season. The Dothraki movie about the blind couple won out, she knew the lead male actor from a few other movies and it would be mind numbing enough to watch pretty people dance around trees for three hours, singing away their regrets and happiness.

An hour later Brienne realized her mistake, this was not a happy, our parents forced us to get married but now we’re stupidly in love Dothraki movie. It was angst and revenge city. Her honking cries filled her apartment, the acting and plot were actually good even if the storyline made her want to turn the TV off. Her next movie was going to be a full on musical with glitter and cheesy costumes, Khal Drogo had to have something with him in tight sequined pants to make up for the jagged tears squeezing from her eyes.


	33. Brienne the Blue: Prequel II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a rewatch and I managed to work the deer cleaning scene in if you blink :)

"That's not an opinion; that's fact.” Tywin stated as he skinned the stag, wishing his son was elsewhere.

“She's a child father.”

“She's a child now, two years hence she'll be a woman, the heir to the only house in the Stormlands whose bannerman will come without question. True enough there is no love for the girl, but there is respect and loyalty to her father's legacy. Should the day come we have to protect your nephew's claim to the throne we have the entire force of the Stormlands behind us.”

“I will not do this. Is this why you claimed her as a ward? To force her to marry an old man she does not care for?”

“I owed a debt to her father that is being repaid, she lurks about Casterly in the shadows while I'm away, courting the Stranger with her fool attempts at swordsplay. Stubborn, sullen, ill tempered child. Had it been left to anyone else she'd be forced into a far worse arrangement.”

“A girl her age needs companionship and to be at court.”

Tywin grimaced at the thought of Brienne lumbering through the Red Keep, head bowed, lowering herself to the whims of the perfumed wretches that fought with courtesies and words, nothing that she could fend with her sword. The sword she kept hidden in the bottom of a trunk to save from being thrown out in favor of more feminine pursuits.

“Father, was that a smile?”

“No. Brienne needs to stay far away from court, you will not bring her there, is that understood?”

“You are fond of this girl.”

“What a ridiculous thing to say.”


	34. Brienne the Blue: Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't shoot, canon still isn't my preference or strong point, sorry in advance.

Brienne parried the blow to her left, using her full weight to push the soldier back, lifting up and swinging with force now that he'd tired out. Hacking and slashing until he was on his knees before her, Brienne prayed that the Mother showed mercy as Just Maid gave a final strike. Another soldier replacing the one she'd just put down. Strike and step, slash, parry, strike, push, don't die, strike, push, step, push.

The Bolton forces felt the wroth of House Stark as the Lannister host helped lay waste to the men foolish enough to fight on Lord Roose’s behalf. Brienne thought of the girl the Bolton bastard had set out before Ned Stark, setting his hounds upon her to the steely silence of his men. Her body had gone as cold as the day in the sept when she'd buried her beloved father, furious strength coming to her as she fought each man who watched a child be devoured for sport.

Whatever force remained at the Dreadfort would be no match for the Lannister forces Brienne knew, all thirty thousand men would follow Jaime into the pits of hell. No man questioned why their Lord Commander’s wife fought beside them instead of being locked away in a dreary Winterfell tower. There were whispers she knew from the camp followers and loose tongued washerwomen, but nothing that would cause a man to become short a tongue or head.

The Northern night was upon them as she led her forces back to Winterfell, her body alert and blood singing as the tents came into view. A bath and a bed were all Brienne needed tonight, Jaime would be with Lord Eddard into the long hours of night, and the cold and fighting would be there on the morrow if there more Bolton men waiting. Lord Jacelyn was leading a sortie of Lannister and Stark men to find any stragglers or the Bastard of Bolton, who had run as soon as his forces were pushed back. Their baggage train had been set on fire on Jaime’s orders and scouts cut down or imprisoned.

The maester awaited her as Brienne dismounted Glory, knowing he would look her over carefully as he did each day.

“Well met, my lady. Ser Jaime charged me with seeing to your injuries.”

“Yes, I am as well today as I was yesterday.”

Maester Luwin gave her more than a cursory glance as he rubbed each warm bruise with an ointment, “you will not be able to fight any longer my lady.”

“I've taken harder hits than this and I've been sparring with Ser Jaime or Lowell each day since we left King’s Landing. I can fight.”

“That you can, my lady. Your babe will not take to it as readily I fear.”

“I, my, you're sure?"

“Yes, my lady.”


	35. Brienne the Blue: part VII

Jaime watched as Brienne slept soundly beside him, her face relaxed and peaceful, a stark difference from the warrior he'd encountered when he'd lifted the flap of their tent. He'd teased her about coming as his camp follower but when she mounted him, he had to take it all back. There bodies had been one, Brienne arching and angling until all he could do was hold her thighs and try not to embarrass himself. She had turned savagely red after rolling off of him, the battle lust receding and her nerves coming back as quicker than they had left.

He stroked the muscles of her stomach, soon they would be replaced with the roundness of a mother and no one would be able to pry his babe from his arms when it came. He thought of the boy buried amongst the Baratheons, too small and sickly to make it more than two moons. This one would be well, if he had to hand feed Brienne like a bird and have the maester chained to her foot.


	36. The Blue Dress: Part VIII

The sound of wild geese invade Jaime's ears as he struggles into Brienne's apartment loaded down with bags. Loud, honking cries drawing his attention to the lump in the middle of his new favorite place.

“Uh, bab-Brienne, are you okay?”

“Ye-eees.”

The sound of gun shots punctuate her words, leaving him confused and still hungry.

“I have breakfast,” Jaime offers, shaking the bag in her direction. “Conqueror’s Weekend special.”

Red rimmed blue eyes look the bags over and go right back to the television. His eyes join hers on the movie, realizing it's one of the depressing tragedy porns his assistant is so fond of. He's seen Peck cry enough times to know that he has to end it and fast, leaving the food and crawling under the blanket with Brienne.

“Jaime, what are you doing? And how did you get in here?”

“Watching your movie since you don't want to eat and with a key, they usually unlock doors.”

“You can't see the movie.” Brienne says as he nuzzles her neck.

“Oh, maybe next time.”

He presses until his finger is buried inside of her, biting back a smirk as Brienne tightens around him, burying her face in the now tear soaked pillow. He deserves none of her gasps or her hand moving to cradle his neck but he takes them anyway, eager to get them back to last night when Brienne had shattered for him, wants the dazed look back on her face to satisfy the lion in him.

“I thought you were gone.” Brienne groans out, pushing into his palm faster.

“Just for food.” Jaime huffs into her ear, clamping down on the lobe to distract her from the second finger he eases into her, “just for food.”

He works his fingers until the short, quiet gasps turn into whimpers, pulling down the tight leggings restricting his hand, forgetting his appetite for food as the whimpers grow into moans. His lips fasten on soft flesh of her shoulder and he can feel the full body shiver down to her toes, the spasms around his fingers before she hisses her release into the crook of her arm.

Jaime wants to gloat, keeps his jest to himself at the apprehension in Brienne’s eyes as she looks back at him. Kissing her instead.

 


	37. Gym Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence to Drabble from one of my JABJune works.

Brienne waited patiently for Walda to finish her dance class, the smile on her friend’s face as she shimmied making Brienne smile to herself. It had taken her all school term and half of the summer to convince Walda to join her gym, it was one of the only ones the Maidenpool had that didn't have an excess of irritating gym bros or scantily clad woman preening for a date. The Blackfish, as Mr. Tully preferred to be called, ran a good gym and didn't put up with jerks, for which Brienne was eternally grateful.

“Tarth.”

Except Jaime Lannister, asshole and star of her nightly dreams. The Blackfish put up with him with as much enthusiasm as an ice dragon showed fire.

Brienne grunted at him, hoping Walda would finish soon, moving to another section of the gym to make herself scarce. The man was unnerving for more than one reason and even if he was saving her favorite gym from closing, she didn't have to like him. Or his toned deltoid muscles, or his golden abs, or the broadness of his shoulders, or the flex of his calf muscles when he ran on the treadmill. She was not required to like the king of jerks and yet.

She needed to move or lesson plan and with no paper or a tablet, it made more sense to move and push all thoughts of Jaime Lannister far, far away. Brienne had already wiped down the equipment she'd worked on and went near the mirror to do squats instead of making more clean up for herself. When Walda came out it would be easy to spot her and leave the gym without having to listen to Jaime spew his usual mockery.

As Brienne dropped into her last set of squats, Jaime bent down beside her and whispered he had somewhere far more interesting for her to perfect her technique. Her elbow was connecting with his groin before her mind caught up with her rapid fire response.

“Fuck wench that hurts!”

“Good,” Brienne panted, heaving herself up from the mat. “That was low, even for you.”

Men were all the same, particularly when it came to her. Even if she wished he were different, Jaime was the same as every guy from grammar school to teacher's college. He was still sprawled on the floor, now in workout clothes, as Brienne came to the realization that his green shorts were uncommonly full. When the fullness twitched, Brienne turned as quick as her feet would and ran into the parking lot, confused and panicked as she hid on the bench to wait for Walda.


	38. The Blue Dress: Part IX

“I like this. Is this what you wear under your blazers?” Jaime asks as he fingers the lace of her halter bralette.

“Sometimes.” Brienne says, trying not to shiver as his stump draws circles on her stomach, “I ordered them from that shopping network channel. They stopped selling them a few months ago when Lysa posted a picture of her breastfeeding in one, saying they were convenient.”

“They fired her for breastfeeding?”

“Well, her kid is eight so the optics were unnerving. They just stopped selling her collection but she still sells on her website but without the incentives.”

“That had to be a PR nightmare.”

“Oh, it was. But it ended up being publicity for her. Her husband is dead, she's small and frail looking and people felt sorry for her. Bought out the entire stock.”

“I'll buy you one in every color. Especially blue. We can see if you make it to lunch with them still in place.”

Brienne shifts her gaze to the spot just above his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his fingers caressing her skin. The intensity of his green eyes makes her look at him again, searching for the truth of his intentions and finding his naked want too much to take in. The thought of eschewing every self help book read in the last year and desperately holding on to the man in front of her, in her bed.

She remembers his taunts and double edged smiles, she loathed him then. The bickering, the japes, his sullenness, he had been a beautiful mess. Her idealism had grated his pessimism until they'd come to an awkward truce and kept to their corners of the office. After they'd been forced to work together the truce had forged respect on both ends, and something like love for her.

Jaime's stump stops just above her hip, shaking her enough to make her look at him, the teasing smile changing to razor sharp as her fingers flicker out to touch him. The blush spreads until her face is warm and her tongue is heavy, words she's never said together holding it hostage and she stutters out a question, making his hand still in her hair.

The pain she expects amounts to feeling the surprise of a bee sting and the certain discomfort it brings, Jaime's voice telling her to breathe and look at him but even that is more than Brienne is capable of. Green eyes search her face, even now Jaime talks, voice low and soothing and for once she's grateful, she has no strengths in this, only the cobbled together biology of it mixed with romance novels and movies. By the time she can control her own movements again it's already over, Jaime groaning into her neck as he holds her hips steady.


	39. Gym Rats: Part II

“Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! He was aroused? Like hard? Gods Brienne, you sound like a septa. You're telling me that Jaime Lannister, _Jaime Lannister_ , invited you to do yoga poses on his cock and you ran?”

“Asha, not everyone is as liberal as you.”

“Whatever Walda, I know at least three Silent Sisters who'd renounce your Seven to have that invitation. Hell I'd forget the Drowned God in his entirety to get that invitation.” Asha huffed as she sat back in Walda’s SUV. “Not that I'd give up Qarl, but you know what I mean. I'd love to give pretty boy a chance to pay the iron price.”

Brienne covers her face, regretting saying anything to Walda with Asha in the backseat. It was absurd to think anyone would be aroused because of her, anyone claiming so had only ever said it as a joke to have a laugh with their friends. Her whole life people have found it necessary to remind her of what she saw in the mirror every day, groups of boys making a game of claiming some random friend was interested in her to get a laugh. She said so to Walda and Asha, hoping they'd see reason, being met with only eye rolls and a snort from Asha.

“It wasn't because of me…”

“Ha! That's _bullshit_ and you know it. Wear those leggings with the mesh cut out tomorrow and I'll give you five hundred gold dragons if the same thing doesn't happen.”

Walda was to nice, and honestly Brienne was feeling to nice too. They should have let Asha wait on the bus instead of offering her a ride.

“What are talking about?” Brienne has a good memory of her workout clothes and can't recall any with mesh.

“The Sansa Starks that you wore a few months ago, dark blue with the white stripes.”

Brienne remembers the pair now, little Pod had bought them for her as a gift for the Long Night, he'd been so earnest and happy as he handed over the neatly wrapped box with his looped handwriting. He'd been the only student to buy her a gift other than the expected Stormbuck's gift cards and bottles of wines with cute sayings. How Asha had even remembered them, Brienne couldn't guess.

“What would that prove?”

“That Jaime Lannister likes what you've got. Enough to release the Kraken in public and scare old women and delicate maidens.”

It was going to be a long drive home.


	40. The Blue Dress: Part X

Jaime listens to each gasp, gauging when he's found a spot that he can strike just so or if he's caused pain. He’d wanted to berate her for not telling him yesterday had been her first time, the thought of hurting her even moderately had burned in his chest as he'd fought to bring air into his lungs as he'd collapsed on top of her. Brienne had silenced his protests and said nothing, looking at the ceiling, the windows, everything and everywhere except at him. He knows to listen now, to feel how hard her fingers grasp his shoulders and back, Brienne has never said more than she absolutely needed to and as much as he wants it to change when he's inside of her, there's no hope of that yet.

He kisses her until she pushes up against him, trying to create friction between them, her body taking over from her overthinking brain. His hips oblige as they grind into the softness of her flesh, the sharp intake of breath in his ear the sweetest sound he's ever heard. No artifice or coyness, just Brienne working hard to keep control of herself, warring with her body’s natural responses. Sweat makes his hand slide easily to where their bodies join, fumbling until he finds the right rhythm to make her clench around him, slowing down only after her back hits the mattress a final time. This time he does gloat, describing in detail everything he means to do to her eventually as he lazily works his hips, waiting for her to rebound.

They have today and tomorrow before the weekend is over and they're both back for nine hour days and deadlines, but he knows Brienne has at least three weeks of time off, and Tyrion’s house in the Arbor is sitting untouched, rarely used but beautifully maintained. He sees his brothers mismatched eyes closing in disgust at Jaime skipping from one weekend to a full blown relationship just because they've had sex but it feels right as Brienne's fingers brush hair out of his face, shyly pull back like it's wrong to touch him after he's spent the better part of the morning between her strong thighs.

Four days were no longer enough, the silent pull of what lay beyond making Jaime book tickets to the Arbor while Brienne showered, knowing if given the choice, the office would consume them and push them back into a routine. He needed more time to convince her to stay.


	41. The Blue Dress: Part XI

Brienne fingers the sapphire locket resting on the base of her throat, lost in memories of the best two weeks of her life, unaware of Loras hovering behind her or the furtive looks being cast her way from her colleagues. The Arbor had been beautiful, serene, and a crash course in sexual exploration, the memories alone enough to make her skin flush and her body tingle.

“Well good morning sunshine; don't you look, refreshed. How was Conqueror’s Day weekend?”

“Gods, go away Loras.”

“Oh no ma'am, you owe me at least a wedding invitation.”

“A what?” Brienne hisses out, spinning her chair around to face him.

“A wedding invitation, the thing you send out to your nearest and dearest _before_ you have a wedding.” He throws back at her casually.

“I'm not getting married Loras.”

“Really? Because the Westerosi Enquirer says you eloped with one Jaime Lannister and spent your honeymoon in the Arbor.”

Oh, fuck.

“I'm hurt Brienne, I spent all day fighting to get you to wear that dress and not even a text.” His pout makes Brienne want to push him out the window. “Will you be doing a proper wedding now that you're home? I have the perfect dress for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


	42. Chapter 42

" _Just_ like that." Jaime breathed in Brienne's rain soaked hair.


	43. House Hunting

Brienne looked out at the immense backyard through the kitchen window, unsure why they needed a six bedroom, 4000 square foot home. When she'd agreed it would be a good idea to move in together, it was under the assumption that it would be in Jaime's much larger apartment, not an entire house. 

"Jaime, this is too big." Brienne said thoughtfully, turning to squint at Jaime to see him clearer after he managed to break another pair of her glasses. 

He smiled disarmingly, forcing Brienne to prepare herself, she never knew what to expect when he smiled like she was standing naked.

"Wench," he whispered close to her ear so the real estate agent wouldn't hear. "You said the same about my cock, and now you've seen the benefits of going big outright."

Brienne's face burned red, gripping Jaime's arm to keep from pushing him through the window. She had said no such thing, out loud, knowing that Jaime was a smug bastard on his best days.

"I did not, and what possible benefit could there be for two people -" Brienne started, Jaime pressed a breeze of kiss against her neck and cut off her train of thought.

"Who said anything about two?"


	44. Trying

Warm, sleep scented skin pressed Brienne onto her back, waking her from a restless sleep. She was stripped below the waist and Jaime's fingers dug into her thigh as he buried himself inside of her, extracting a loud gasp that was quickly swallowed with a forceful kiss. Brienne didn't have time to think of anything but the feel of his skin sliding against hers, the fluttering already taking hold of her stomach, the tingling in her scalp and the sharp slap of his hips grinding into her.

She knew he was trying to distract her from the eight months of trying to get pregnant after her breakdown last week. The silent rage at her body’s inability to get pregnant far more demoralizing than Brienne could have imagined. It gave too much credence to the voices in her head that fought for dominance, reminding her that she was a freak, unnatural and loathsome. No matter that Dr. Stark said this was common and many women faced it, Brienne had tried and failed to do the one thing inherent to perceived womanhood to silence a latent doubt.

Jaime could rest assured that he could have children, though they could never acknowledge him as their father. Uncle was the only allowed term, all three unaware he was anything but a distant uncle that they saw at holidays and family gatherings. The only snippet of motherhood Brienne could cling too was a dead mother and two small bodies dying with her. Jaime's plundering tongue and fingers brought her back to their darkened bedroom as her back arched off their bed, clearing her mind of anything but the warm, boneless feel of her body as Jaime sunk into her with a final thrust, groaning into her neck as she ran soothing fingers through his hair.


	45. Sing a Song For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, especially not Disney related lyrics. :)

"I'm not a cockless dirty pirate, Ms. Tarth, am I?"

"No Theon and let's not repeat everything Ramsay Bolton says."

"Sorry Ms. Tarth." Theon mumbled miserably. The vibrant, proud boy that had started at the beginning of the school year was now whittled down to the sniffling, deflated boy standing in front of her.

Brienne prayed to the Crone as she hoisted Theon Greyjoy up to sit on her desk, the bleeding from his knees dripping down into his shoes and making a mess of his once white socks. The few leftover napkins from previous lunches at her desk helped staunch the flow while she looked for bandaids large enough to cover the cuts.

"Can you sing me a song Ms. Tarth?"

"Okay, which song would you like?"

"Moana?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure Theon."

Brienne waited until he was cleaned up and his uniform righted as much as it could be before taking his small hand into hers and helping him down.

" _I am the girl who loves my island_  
_I'm the girl who loves the sea_  
_It calls me_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief_  
_We are descended from warriors_  
_Who fought their way across the world_  
_They call me_." Brienne sang from memory, having watched the movie at least a dozen times. The smile on Theon's face enough to tug at her overripe heart. 

"Thanks Ms. Tarth." 

"You're welcome Theon. Let's go find Headmaster Lannister."

Brienne almost recoiled at the thought of sitting across from Tywin Lannister, cold green eyes always judging and finding her wanting. Her students were more important than her displeasure Brienne reminded herself as Theon's little hand grasped her larger one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been forced to finally watch Moana, so this is what you get.


	46. Gym Rats 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after episode 4 or 5 aired lol

“Hey, sorry to bother you.”

“No, bother, how…” Brienne's mind went blank as she turned to look up, _up_ , at the man in front of her. “Uh, how can I help you?”

“My brother had to miss our workout tonight and I just need help on this set of hamstring curls, all of the machines are taken. If it's no trouble, please?”

Three sets later and Brienne questioned her bad luck at only being attracted to impossibly attractive men, this one had the gall to seem nice with shoulders broader than hers and an unassuming smile. He was in the middle of telling her about his unfortunate meeting with his neighbor and her pet black cat when a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Brienne turned to stare into wildfire green eyes as they bore a hole into her.

“There you are love. Who is this?” Jaime asked.

 _Love_?

“Dickon Tarly, sir. Nice to meet you.”

Brienne could feel Jaime bristle at being called sir and silently laughed until his arm worked its way down to her hip, resting there easily. His grip was firm and deceptively strong.

“Well met Rickon. You've met Brie, obviously. I'm her boyfriend, Jaime Lannister. New here?”

 _Boyfriend_?

“Jaime?”

“My brother just moved here, I'm on leave to help him get settled and then I'm back on duty. We're being deployed to Slaver’s Bay.”

“How dreadful. We’ll make sure to light a candle to the Warrior for you. Goodnight Rickard.” Jaime said, all false concern.

“It's Dickon, sir.”

“Right.” Jaime's smirk and hard eyes following the third hottest man Brienne has ever seen.

“Love? Boyfriend? Jaime, what is wrong with you?” Brienne noticed Asha and Walda too late, Asha’s face was red with exertion or laughter, she couldn't guess which or if it was a combination of both. “Is this a joke to you?”

Jaime holds her gaze until his lips brush against her ear, making her breathing go shallow and her nipples tingle. She has to be dreaming, biting the inside of her cheek until the metallic taste of blood touches her tongue.

“Not a joke, just saving you from the heartache of dating a soldier. We're terrible people. Good night.”

 

 

 


	47. Ask and maybe you'll receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same verse as Pun Intended and Poetry in Emotion but not long enough to deserve its own fic

Tywin looked at his son, Jaime was physically the perfect embodiment of a lion of Lannister. Handsome, witty, charismatic and while not as cunning, he could be ruthless, if necessary and given enough prodding. The blushing, stammering young man fidgeting across his desk, unsettled him.

"Jaime, out with it. I know you're not failing any classes, I had Tyrion check. Is there another scandal I need to cover up?" Tywin thought of all the money he'd paid out to cover up the business with the mad Targaryen boy and Jaime their freshman year, his left eye twitched.

"I just, I know...ugh can I use the beach house in Jhala this summer?" His son finally asked.

"You'll be interning here this summer along with your sister or has that slipped your mind?"

"No, I know. It would just be for a week."

"Will you be alone on this excursion to Jhala?" Tywin schooled his features into a scowl, opening up his phone to find Olenna's phone number. 

"Uh no? I, uh, wanted to surprise my girlfriend, kind of. She loves surfing and she's only getting one week off this summer so I have to plan early."

"I see, and what will this girlfriend be doing with her summer?"

His son had been a pretty baby, golden curls and a smile his wife said was the gods best creation, seeing his face light up as he gushed about said girlfriend cracked at the walls he'd put up around any memories of his beloved Joanna. 

"I have to make a call but you may use the beach house, your Aunt Genna should be in possession of the keys." 

"Hey dad? Thank you." Jaime said, standing at the door beaming.

Tywin dismissed him with a nod, reaching into his desk for the photo of Joanna the day before Tyrion was born that he kept hidden away. 

"Tywin. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Change of plans. Loras may still have his internship, I am a man of my word, but apparently Jaime has found someone without our help."

"Not that ghastly Baratheon boy I hope."

"No, Tarth something. Like the island."

"Brienne? Brienne is dating Jaime?" Olenna laughed into the phone, sounding like tinkling bells.

"You know this girl?" 

"Oh yes, very well, she's Margaery's roommate. And she never said a word. I'll have to invite them up for a long weekend before the semester is over."

"You do that."


	48. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genna and Olenna do lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another mini nugget set in the same college AU as the last chapter and follows this chapter of my Poetry in Emotion fic
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11934645/chapters/27313239

Olenna’s tea had the kick of an aged bottle of whiskey, the first taste causing her eyes to water. Genna Lannister had the same tolerance for spirits as her brothers. How they managed was a greater mystery than the disappearance of the Targaryen dragons, if one believed in childish tales of the Age of Magic.

“Young Gendry is an excellent bartender,” Genna said as she set her glass down. Jeweled fingers tapping on the pristine table cloth. “Now, this Brienne girl. Tywin says you are acquainted with her?”

“Indeed, she is a singular young woman.”

“By singular, I take it you mean, inept at using what she has to go the distance?” Genna scoffed, reaching into her bag for a folder.

“I mean she is singular, of good character and purpose.”

Genna rolled her eyes and slid the folder to Olenna, waiting for her to finish reading the first few pages. Olenna glanced at the figures and looked up at Genna.

“A luncheon?”

“Yes. Sadly if I leave it to Brienne, she’ll be doing car washes and bake sales until I’ve booked my passage to the Seven Hells. Tywin will be footing half of this donation. And between us, we can impress upon a few acquaintances the warm feelings they shall experience as they think of the wonderful opportunities  they are affording others.”

Olenna quelled the urge to laugh, instead folding her hands into her lap and looking at her lunch companion. She had had such high hopes for Jaime and Loras.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, don’t ask because I do not know lol

Brienne glared at Jaime’s cards and then back at his beautiful, punchable face. 

“Skip you, reverse back to me, draw four, Uno, out.”

The pillow hit Jaime square in the face with enough force to tip him back. Brienne realized her miscalculation when his eyes lingered on her sports bra instead of the cards on the sofa. Of all the days to not wear underwear.

“You’re cheating Lannister,” Brienne complained. Not wanting to lose her jeans or the sports bra. 

“And you need to strip. What will it be?” 

Brienne heaved herself off the sofa, shimmying out of the stretchy jeans that had quickly become her go to. Long enough to cover her legs, not low rise and with the give of her well worn leggings. 

Emerald eyes turned to moss as Jaime surveyed her state of mostly nakedness. “Now you’re cheating wench.”


	50. Moonlighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/4 
> 
> This is set in the same universe as sing me a song but you don’t have to read it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight - to have a second job in addition to one's regular employment.

The pinched expression on Headmaster Lannister’s face only slightly disturbed Brienne. He resembled one of the stone gargoyles that decorated Lannisport College, cold and terrifying. She tried to control the volcanic blush overtaking her neck and face but it was futile.

“When precisely did you record, _A Game of Bones_ , Miss Tarth?” His disdain made the sides of his mouth pinch.

“Be-be-before I accepted employment here sir. Long before.” Brienne didn’t dare mention that she was currently recording book three in the series.

“I see. And is there a reason why you’d lower yourself to such, indelicate work?”

He made her seem like a regular at a sex farm, and not someone ambivalent to social interaction.

“I found the ad on Petyrslist for voice work. My tuition was paid for but I still had to eat and pay for room and board, sir.”

“Thank you, I’ll discuss this with the board. You may go.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice.

The walk back to her modest cottage on the edge of campus helped to calm Brienne’s nerves. She passed the empty lower school building where she taught her mostly well heeled brood of year 2s. Ramsay Snow, now Bolton, was her lone exception. His family situation was, complicated, and his behavior showed it. He still called her Ms. Toad when he thought he could get away with it. She would bet both of her Audie awards that his father was the reason her job was now threatened, the man was godsawful.

His ire was at Ramsay being punished for bullying the other students. And Brienne daring to report it after the incident, incidents to be perfectly honest, with Theon Greyjoy. For almost 38,000 dragons a year, he thought his son should be immune. Brienne did not agree. 

Cobble walkways turned to a well worn path until Brienne made it home. The cozy cottage, and completely free housing, was one of the reasons she’d accepted her position. She could have taken a position in Winterfell or the Vale for more money but those both required her to pay for her own lodging and utilities on a teacher’s salary. Even with the money from narrating books, it would have been a struggle.

The scent from the cinnamon oil diffuser made her cottage smell like the heavens. Brienne was instantly relaxed and shut her door on the outside world. Her recording equipment was just as she’d left it, waiting patiently for Brienne to strip out of her dress and put her leggings and sweater back on.

She had yet to meet Lady Harridan but they had a great working relationship. Brienne could ask for character notes any time and she’d be met with a response via email quickly. Knowing the motivations made it easier for her to get into character and make the books come to life.

 _A Feast of Cocks_ was the last in this series according to Lady Harridan and Brienne would be sad to see it go. They were books that people would have had delivered in brown paper bags in her father’s day but now they were placed up front in book stores and airports for bored housewives and celibate women who taught all day. Though, after the thing with Jaime, not technically celibate any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Erin is responsible for the book titles, not I.
> 
> Also, this is not to be taken seriously, at all.


	51. Moonlighting 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward times ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be Cersei but there be no twincest.

On a scale of having your boss think you record pornographic content to walking down a highway naked. Having your most recent and only partner’s twin sister perform a vaginal exam ranked firmly in the middle.

“This will be much easier if you relax. Would you like some wine? I’m sure I have some in my desk somewhere,” Cersei’s critical and cold green eyes looked up over the flimsy cover across Brienne’s legs.

“No, no wine.” Brienne hated red wine, but mostly it was before lunchtime on a school day and no one should be drinking anything before the sun sat properly in the sky.

She willed her body to relax, imaging she was out on the boat, the beautiful waters of Tarth spread before her. Exhaling as soon as Cersei finished and told her to sit up.

“Results should be back in a few days. Now, when was your last self breast exam?”

“Last year. I think?”

Brienne wouldn’t dare call it concern but something in that vicinity crossed Cersei’s face and disappeared faster than Brienne could blink.

“Didn’t your mother die of breast cancer?” Cersei questioned, eyeing Brienne with the same pinched expression as her father.

“Y-y-yes. How, who told you?” It was a stupid question, of course it would be in her records and background check.

“Self breast exam, every month. _Every_ month. After a shower is best.” Cersei instructed as she examined each of Brienne’s not worth mentioning B cups. “We’re at higher risk. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“Your chart note said you need birth control, pills, patch, shot, ring, IUD or implant?”

Brienne decided this was worse than walking down the highway naked. Much worse. “I don’t know. Pill, I suppose.”

“What were you using before?” Cersei asked, tilting her head and seemingly enjoying the full body blush taking over Brienne’s skin.

“Nothing.”

The poorly hidden smirk that twitched over Cersei’s lips confirmed that she was indeed enjoying Brienne’s discomfort. Brienne had seen the mirror image on both of the Lannister brothers a dozen times.

“The pull out method is a poor birth control choice. The Age of Magic is over, Queen Daenerys I came, saw and burned Westeros to a crisp in order for women to be liberated. Hence why we’re entitled to free birth control that doesn’t amount to praying to the gods for our moonblood to show up.”

Every word Cersei spoke was medically accurate and properly conveyed but after dealing with Jaime for almost a year, she could hear the faint mockery. Free health care came with a side of snark at Lannisport College faculty health center.

“I’m aware. I had no need for birth control until recently.”

“Oh.” 

Cersei was a terrible actress.

“Well, at your age I’d suggest the ring or pills. You seem meticulous enough to remember to take your pills at the same time every day. Patch is also a good option. Unless you’re planning on excessive...sweating. I see you at the teacher’s gym.” Gods she was just like Jaime.

“The pills are fine, thank you.”

“Wonderful. I’ll send them to Lann’s Chemist near campus. Six months to start and we’ll follow up later. Condoms as back up for the first seven days. Jeyne will schedule your appointment. Goodbye, Brienne.”

The Lannister siblings might as well be triplets.

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Brienne watched as Jaime rubbed her new lotion vigorously into his stump, wondering if he was having a bout of dry skin. The intensity was uncalled for and he was holding back the beginnings of a smirk.

“You’ll have to take this back,” Jaime squinted up at her, the picture of innocence.

“Take it back? I paid fifteen dragons for that tube!” Brienne screeched as she tried to work out Jaime’s game.

“Yes, take it back, it’s clearly making fraudulent claims,” Jaime said as he held up the tube in his left hand. “Nothing is happening.”

Brienne looked from Jaime’s stump to the tube of hand restoring cream in his left hand, her skin heating up as realization dawned on her. Jaime was awful, she knew he was awful and doing this solely to get under her skin, and Brienne felt terrible anyway. The stuttered apology out before Brienne could stop herself.

“You’ll just to make it up tonight, dinner at Mother of Dragons at six. I hear the smoked salmon is delectable.”

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case for locking the door :)

“Daddy? What are you doing?”

Brienne felt Jaime shift until he was off of her.

“Rocking mummy to sleep.”


	54. Chapter 54

Warrior give me strength. Jaime. You should go home."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, Jaime Lannister, you are an ass. Quite possibly the biggest ass I've ever known." 

"So, you like me too. That's good


End file.
